Stay With Me
by hammierox
Summary: Emma looks up at the sound of glass breaking, her lips parting in a silent 'o' as she recognizes the face sitting there. "Regina?" SwanQueen modern AU. Slowburn, angsty. Rated T for language and adult themes. (Previously called Destiny Be Damned)
1. Chapter I

**I.**

_**Breakfast, Business, and Boston**_

_**(It's you again?!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hi, and thanks for deciding to give this a try! Yes, this will be a SwanQueen story, so CS and OQ shippers might want to leave. Actually, they definitely want to leave.

This is going to be a slowburn, angsty story in a modern AU. I hope you enjoy.

Sorry for the cliffy at the end!

_Italicized=Flashback _Normal=Present time

* * *

><p>The light click of heels on the asphalt resounded through the chilly morning air as Regina Mills, CEO of Storybrooke Inc., walked down the still empty early streets. She rounded the block and stopped at the corner diner, a small brick building with a flickering neon sign that read 'Granny's Diner'. The day was like any other, as she opened the creaky green door, the bell attached to it jingling cheerfully as she stepped in.<p>

A vast difference from the outside roads, the diner was crowded with all different kinds of people, many she recognized and many she didn't. The bustling crowd and smell of coffee added up to a comfortable environment, like a family, almost.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons she came here every time. She was in a nice arrangement with Robin now, and they were happy with each other… but he just wasn't the family type. She would have to make do with the people she met every day- people who were close enough so that she considered them family in all but blood.

The crowd cleared slightly after a couple minutes, all different people wrapped up in sweaters, eyes still dazed with sleep, ears a shade of pink from the cold.

Regina sat herself down on one of the red bar stools, looking up at the menu even though she had practically memorized it. She unwrapped her woolly scarf as Ruby, the waitress, walked up.

The brunette, hair dyed with streaks of red, grinned brightly, her smile energetic for the sleepy mood that the diner gave off. "Hey, Regina! Nice to see you here. It's chilly out today. Do you want the usual?"

Regina looked up and flashed a small smile back at the eager waitress. The two had become closer, especially after Regina had offered the girl the internship of her dreams- a director at Storybrooke Inc.

Ruby, despite humble beginnings, was a promising student. She had gotten into a decent university with a full scholarship, and, paired with her passion of storytelling, she completely deserved the internship.

Still smiling softly, Regina nodded. "Yes, I suppose I'll have the usual." The waitress scribbled the order down before speeding off to the next customer, throwing one last smile to the older woman.

Soon enough, a steaming mug of coffee and a plate of apple pancakes were placed in front of Regina, the autumn-like smell drifting through the diner, matching the mood of the bright leaves drifting down outside.

As she placed her hands, numbed by the cold, against the burning mug, she swiveled the bar stool to quietly survey the other half of the diner.

Ashley, one of the workers at the company, was there, holding a small child (Alexandra, was it?) against her chest, animatedly chatting to a man whom Regina didn't recognize.

Belle, the beautiful, gentle librarian who worked down the street, was there too, daintily picking at a blueberry muffin that was set in front of her.

Regina smiled at the sight before turning her sight to the next booth, taking a small sip of the still scalding hot coffee.

Unconsciously, the mug slipped through her hands, landing with a sharp crash as it hit the floor. But the brunette's eyes were staring ahead, lips parted in a mixture of warring emotions on her face, ignoring the eyes turning towards her due to the sound.

_It was her._

* * *

><p><em>A frustrated Emma Swan stomped irrationally loudly out of her dorm. Her boyfriend, Neal Cassidy, had done it again- pissed her off so bad she just wanted to...to…<em>

_Exhaling angrily, she decided her best bet would be the library, where the scent of books and the clicking of computers might be able to calm her down. And she could get her homework done._

_She ran out of the building, the warm spring air enveloping her in a comfortable embrace. She ran down the sidewalk to the library building ahead, putting her red leather jacket on as she went._

_She got there soon enough, backpack slung over one arm as she went to the back of the library, where there was a corner that was always empty and quiet, where she could just sit there and take out all her emotions on aggressively researching. She was getting her major in Criminal Justice, but due to her love of reading and writing she was taking a small minor in English- almost like a backup plan._

_She walked down the carpeted hallways, strolling all the way back before ducking behind a bookshelf to a relatively private area where she used to study._

_She barely even noticed the other woman sitting there before she got there._

"_Uhh.. Hey," Emma remarked, a touch of accusation in the words. She was not in the mood for anymore surprises, and this was an unwelcome one. When in the library, Emma was solitary- trying her best to stay alone in the seemingly always crowded building._

_Then the brunette, who just noticed the presence of another person, looked up._

_Emma sucked in a gasp as she looked into the most stunning brown eyes she had ever seen._

* * *

><p>Emma looked up at the sound of glass shattering, completely unprepared for what she saw. Those beautiful brown eyes, the same full lips, those eyebrows that almost managed to <em>look sarcastic<em>… it had to be _her._ Practically nothing had changed, except for maybe the hair, which had been cut short and styled in waves of dark brown around a familiar face.

Emma's lips parted in a small 'o', her arm still wrapped around Henry's shoulders.

Without even realizing it, she whispered the same name she had tried to forget after those long eight years…

"Regina."

* * *

><p>At the whisper of her name, Regina blinked and drifted down from her daze, her face resuming its stoic expression. Her words were formed to cut hard, like ice, as cold as the pain she had suffered from all those years ago. "I'm sorry," she started, a cold and bitter edge to her voice. "Do I know you?"<p>

As Emma turned away, Regina stepped gracefully off the barstool to start cleaning up the mess she'd made. Ruby rushed down to help her.

The waitress started, hesitant. "You okay?" She had known the woman long enough to read behind the stone mask of Regina Mills, and she knew quite well that the woman was not startled so easily.

Regina gave a curt nod before wiping up the last of the spill. She stepped back up on the bar stool and cleared her throat, giving a polite smile to Ruby. "Could I take this to go, dear?"

Ruby nodded her head, grinning as she took the pancakes back to the kitchen. She returned barely a minute later, a styrofoam container and a fresh paper cup of coffee in her hand. As she neared the older woman, she muttered under her breath. "This one's a treat, but don't tell Granny, or I'll get in trouble."

She shot one last smile at Regina before setting the box and cup on the table and strolling off to help the next customer.

Regina picked up the box and cup, leaving a generous tip before strolling out the old green door, the bell jingling as she walked out into the cool autumn air, leaving a certain blonde sitting there, shell-shocked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi." the brunette replied, looking up with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips as she watched the newcomer. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"<em>

"_Huh?" the blonde asked, before blinking and processing the question. "Uh, no, sorry. Normally no one sits here."_

_The brunette-with-the-amazing-eyes replied, her voice cool and steady. "Yes, I had a schedule change. And I could say the same for you. I didn't realize that anyone else used this spot."_

_Emma averted her eyes, ducking away from the other woman's intense stare. She mumbled softly, feeling out of place with the clearly poised brunette. "Uhh… well… do you think I could sit here?"_

_The brunette smirked, raising an eyebrow at the fumbling blond as if amused. Which she was. Highly amused. "No one around to tell you that you can't as far as I know, dear." Her brown eyes followed the blonde as the clearly flustered woman set down her computer and started studying._

_Well, Regina thought, taking on a dry tone in her head. It appears I now have a study buddy._

* * *

><p>As soon as Regina walked out the door, a tense Emma stood up from the red booth where she and Henry were sitting.<p>

"Mom?" The sound brought back Emma from her warring thoughts, and she looked back at a confused Henry, who _of course _didn't recognize Regina, who _of course _was wondering why Emma wasn't enjoying their daily pancakes like usual.

But _she _was here, and Emma had to go after her. She wouldn't let her go- not again, not this time. With a wave the blonde called over the apparently red-obsessed waitress, and, soon enough, the woman was walking over.

With a ruby-lipped smile, the woman stopped at the table. "Hi, can I help you?" The waitress was, admittedly, curious about the new stranger- it wasn't like Regina to be so easily startled, and very few people could have that effect on her.

Emma's green eyes shifted uneasily over the brunette's face. "Um, I was wondering… do you know the woman who just left?" Emma awkwardly used her hands to gesture towards the door, shooting a playful glare at Henry who was clearly struggling to hold in giggles.

The other woman grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah, that's Regina Mills. She's the head of Storybrooke Inc." Ruby lifted a finger to point at a tall, large building out the window. "That's the headquarters."

When Emma nodded gratefully, the waitress tilted her head. "Hey, you're new here, aren't you? Practically everyone knows Regina. She's like a celebrity around here."

Emma opened her mouth. "Uh, yeah. I'm just here on some business." She smiled at the waitress as the woman left, leaving out a tip as Henry finished up his meal.

"C'mon kid," she started, grinning at the boy, ruffling his brown locks. "Let's go on a field trip." Henry straightened out his gray and red striped scarf, and jumped up out of his seat.

The blonde reached out her hand to take his, and they walked out together, the door's bell jingling merrily behind them to signal their departure.

* * *

><p><em>Henry looked up at the mirror, grinning. It had been a good day, he decided. His mom had taken him to the park nearby, and they had played with the local dogs until they were too tired to go on. <em>

_Yes, he thought. A very good day._

_He walked to his bedroom, where his pajamas were neatly laid out on the blue bedspread, a design of green with cars all scrambled all over the sleepwear. Henry always insisted that he wear footsies during the winter- warm, comfortable, convenient, and cool. How awesome was that?_

_He ran down the stairs of the little house he and his mom shared, when a question from school entered his mind. Stepping into his mother's office, he could see her blonde curls rolling down in waves as she slumped over some other work document._

"_Mom?" he asked, his voice soft in case his mom was doing something important. She wasn't, apparently, because he was soon met with green eyes and a concerned "Yeah?"_

_He sheepishly strolled into the small room that was his mother's office. "I was just wondering… do I have another parent? 'Cause, you know, we're doing a family tree at school, and I just wanted to know…" He shifted his feet uneasily. He was older now, and he knew that his other parent was likely a sensitive topic._

_Emma blinked before processing the question, questioning green eyes meeting sheepish brown ones. "Uh… well, they're gone. If you , uh, want me to talk to your teacher I can, she probably will understand, you know Mary's like a mother to me…"_

_Henry shrugged, trying his best to hide his disappointment. "Nah, I can talk to her myself. It's not a big deal, honestly. I'm going off to bed, so, uh.. good night." With that, he raced out of the small room, leaving the awkward silence behind and a guilty Emma._

_Henry knew, this had to be it. His mother may not want to talk about it, but then that meant that his other parent was important. His father must have meant something to Emma, so that meant that somewhere in the small two-story house, there was a clue- a picture, a letter, a ring, even- but some clue towards who his father was._

_His mother must think he had gone to bed, and she was probably still in that office of hers, pouring herself over the 'legal documents' and whatnot. So he had a bit of time._

_He took a heavy flashlight and tiptoed towards the end of the hall where his mother's bedroom door stood, open. The flashlight was probably unnecessary, and he could likely just flick the switch on without being caught, but the heavy duty weight in his hands made things seem more dramatic, suspenseful- real._

_He crept over to the bedroom, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he entered the doorway. It wasn't as if he'd never been in the room before, and his mother was only that- his mother, but the reality blended in with his imagination as he pictured a movie painted with suspense. _

_He pressed slowly on the button, illuminating the bedroom in the soft golden glow of the flashlight. His eyes cornered in on a small file cabinet in the back of the open closet. Hmm, he thought. He'd explored here many times before, but never noticed that there._

_He crept over to the file cabinet, which, upon closer inspection, appeared to only be one drawer with a locked mini closet-thing. He pressed his hands, shaking from excitement, against the cold metal of the handlebar, and tugged. To his immense surprise (and delight), the drawer opened, revealing a handsome leather brown book that read 'Once Upon a Time' on the front. _

_The golden detail was delicately engraved across the leather of the book cover, and, quite frankly, Henry couldn't wait to read it. His mind let him wander to the possibilities- could his father have been a famous author, pr an actor who starred in an adaption of a fairytale? Was this book the lead to knowing his other parent?_

_As quietly as possible, Henry shuffled out of the small closet, leaving the file cabinet behind. As he got to his room at the other end of the hallway, he jumped onto his bed, turning off his flashlight and flicking on the small black lamp that was located on the desk._

_He ran his fingers over the cold leather of the book. "Once upon a time…" he muttered under his breath. Once upon a time.._

* * *

><p>Emma stormed down the street, heading towards the large building that was Storybrooke Inc. An excited Henry was holding her hand, running to catch up with her as she rushed down the pavement.<p>

"Really, Regina," Emma muttered her breath. "After all these years, and this is how we meet again…"

The arrived at Storybrooke Inc., the large building and glass doors regal and sophisticated, almost to the point of intimidation. It was every bit Regina, and the thought made Emma almost smile. _Almost._

The two entered the building together, mother and son. The first floor opened out to a lobby, a black-and-white based pristine exemplar of success. The thought made Emma swallow, her nerves taking over.

After all, she _had _hurt Regina, and she knew that. How well would the woman react to the person from her past coming back, asking for forgiveness that she couldn't give? Neither of them were well tempered women, and Emma knew that for a fact. Whatever this was, it couldn't end well.

"Henry, kid," she started, placing a reassuring hold on the boy's shoulder. "Do you think you could do me a favor and stay here while I deal with an, _ah, _problem? I should be back in no time."

She felt slightly guilty at the flash of disappointment on her son's face, but after noticing the kids room, Henry waved a quick good-bye and raced off towards the room. Emma shook her head in disbelief. A couple of video games over her.

She walked up to the front desk, where a woman with blonde hair was perched in front of an expensive looking laptop. Her blonde hair was tied back in a messy bun, and she wore a green dress with a silvery cardigan. The woman looked up at her approach, and Emma was met with light blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, a slight Australian accent in her tone.

Emma looked away from the woman's eyes for a short while. "Uhh, yeah, can I speak with Regina Mills?" Emma flushed slightly red as the secretary quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Listen," the secretary started. "My boss is kinda busy, so unless its important…"

Emma cut in immediately, desperate to talk to Regina. "Yes, it is really important, I have some, ah, unfinished business with her in Boston, I just want to make sure she understands one last time before I go." Emma desperately hoped her lie was convincing enough, knowing that otherwise, she likely wouldn't have a chance to talk to Regina anymore.

The blonde seemed to buy her fib. "Well, I suppose you're lucky Regina doesn't have any appointments today. Top floor, down the hall, boss's room is the largest one in the hall."

WIth that, Emma started away, heading towards the nearest flight of stairs she could find.

It's time, she thought.

* * *

><p>Okay, so taking the stairs was a <em>bad <em>idea. Emma's legs ached, her feet didn't want to make the effort, and, honestly speaking, neither did she.

Which was good, because one more flight and she would be at the top floor. Hoisting herself up the last couple stairs, Emma let out a relieved sigh when she was at the top.

She put her hands on the door handles, thinking to herself all the while. _Okay, _she thought. _Now it's time._

She pulled back on the handles, greeted with a strangely quiet hallway. This was definitely not the most crowded of hallways, because it was practically empty save for a few elegant doors along the hall. Each of them had bronze nameplates, high and sophisticated and all that crap.

The hall was filled with lists of abbreviations- BD, PHD, MD, etc. Emma didn't care for these things, and simply strolled down the empty hallway, the place completely silent if not for the clicking of the blonde's boots.

Biggest door in the hall, she recalled. It definitely wasn't these wooden doors, for, as elegant as they were, they weren't far off the size of a normal door.

Biggest door in the hall… She stopped suddenly at a pair of double doors, both of them wooden, from the feel, but elegantly painted a deep shade of… black.

_Man, _Emma thought. _Is Regina digging black these days?_

She had always been a sucker for professionalism, Emma remembered, but the blonde couldn't recall Regina being practically _void _of any color. There was still always a splash of red, maroon, or blue in their college days.

Then again, their college days had been a _long _time ago.

Emma walked forward to the double doors, because these _had _to be it, and slowly opened the black wood doors.

Emma _definitely_ didn't expect to find Regina locked in a kiss with a man she didn't recognize.


	2. Chapter II

**II.**

_**Lovers, Loathing, and Letters**_

_**(He's my fiance…)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Wow! The first chapter was a hit, then, based on the views. I'm really happy you liked it! (You know, the review box is open *wink wink*)

Anyways, I am really happy that the first chapter had such a positive response which is why there is now another chapter!

This one's a short one, oops.

Kudos to anyone who guessed the man right! (It really wasn't that hard, but…)

Anyways, this chapter's kind of angsty (only a little). So yeah…and the titles aren't coincidences.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Week's Title<strong>_

**Breakfast**- it starts off with them eating breakfast at Granny's

**Business**- We are introduced to Regina's business, Storybrooke Inc.

**Boston**- Emma has come from Boston.

**It's you again?!**- Emma and Regina clearly have met before, and Regina isn't happy to see her..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously, on Stay With Me…<strong>_

_(For those of us who like to skip)_

_Regina Mills, an entrepreneur, sees Emma Swan, who's come from Boston. The two might have a past, which is shown to us in a college flashback. Henry is looking for a clue to his other parents, and Emma just walked in on Regina kissing another guy! *le gasps*_

* * *

><p>Regina could practically <em>feel <em>the presence of another person as soon as said person stepped in. Startled, she broke away from Robin and glanced at the doorway of her office.

_Of course, _she thought, as she spotted messy blonde hair and a loose leather jacket. Regaining her composure, the ever-regal Regina faced the blonde who was still standing, shell-shocked, at the entrance.

With a smirk of ruby red, Regina spoke up, her voice cool and clear, as she regarded the blonde, amused. "Do you need anything, dear?" She remarked, fighting the desire to laugh as she watched the blonde break out of her daze.

However, the blonde was the furthest thing from amused, which was evident in her tone dripping with anger. "You," Emma started, waving Robin off, "Should go. I need to talk to, ah, Ms. Mills here."

As Robin walked out, Regina and Emma went face to face, both highly annoyed at the other, Emma perhaps more so. Regina spoke up first, her voice still so _damned _cool and collective. How the hell was that even possible? "I don't believe you have the right to dismiss people from my office, _Ms. Swan._"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell even is that guy? Why were you _kissing _him? What about…"

Angry brown eyes met green ones in a war of emotion. The brunette spoke up again, this time her tone slightly more sharp as she cut the blonde mid-sentence. "What about _what_, Ms. Swan?" She took step forward, clearly angry at the blonde. "You have _no _right to come up here and interfere with my life _again_."

Emma fumbled for words. She had never been good at arguing, _especially _when it came to Regina. The other woman was just so _damned _eloquent that it made it practically impossible to form a sentence without looking like an idiot. "I just thought…" Emma started, only to be cut off by a furious brunette.

The words were long and clear, clearly meant to cut and sting. Regina spoke slowly, every syllable ringing clear in Emma's ears. "Let me make this clear," she started. "You may have had a part in my _past,_ Ms. Swan, but this is _my _future. This is _my _happy ending- I don't need you messing it up again."

The blonde yelled just as Regina started walking away. "It's not like you didn't hurt _me, _either! I was affected just as much!" As soon as the words flew out of her mouth, Emma regretted it. As the brunette turned, clearly seething, the blonde winced. Wrong move.

Regina threw the pens she had in her hand down on the ground, _hard, _as she faced Emma, who jumped back slightly at the sound. "You left _me, _Emma! We were _happy, _I was _happy, _and you _left_! You ran, just like you always do, and for what? A couple insecurities?! I would have moved the world for you, and _you _left! You do _not _decide that you can come around and ruin my life again!" The brunette turned, blue dress swirling with the speed, and walked angrily out the door, which slammed behind her.

Emma, once again, was left lost and alone in the now intimidating office.

* * *

><p><em>As the sunlight reached through his windows, Henry groggily woke up, feeling a weight on top of him. He stared at the leather book before everything came back to him. When had he fallen asleep…? He looked out his window, where the sun had just started its path up the horizon. He still had time. He reached for his desk lamp, which was still on, and turned it off. No use burning the bulb if he didn't have to.<em>

_Propping up his pillow, he reached for the book, when an envelope fell out of it, neatly addressed on the back with wonderful handwriting- 'To Emma Swan.' That was it. There was no address, it lacked any stamp, only written with the three words in delicate cursive._

_He leaned over his bed and reached for the envelope. Whoever had written this letter must have taken the time to hand write it, which was an automatic flag for clues on his other parent. He felt slightly strange. He had always imagined his father to have a messy scrawl, like his, because his mother's handwriting wasn't half bad, and his was practically unreadable. But these three words written so carefully on the back of the envelope, they were the farthest thing from messy._

_He carefully opened the already ripped-open seal of the envelope, holding it delicately, as if he might dirty it just by holding it. He emptied the contents of the envelope, revealing a battered polaroid and a long, folded up letter written on some type of expensive form of paper. He glanced over at the polaroid, expecting to see his mother being held by his father or something. _

_He couldn't help but feel the disappointment bubbling within him when he saw it was just his mother laughing with a brunette with piercing brown eyes and an infectious toothy grin. Just a friend, then, he thought. This letter probably wasn't from his father, like he had previously guessed. _

_Oh well, he thought, as he reached to unfold the letter. Still might be interesting._

_With a slight cough, he began to read the letter in his head._

* * *

><p>Emma stood shocked for a moment before running up to Regina, grabbing on to the brunette's arm to turn her around. "Wait! Regina…"<p>

The brunette spoke, the anger still evident in her voice, though her face remained as cool and collected as ever. "Yes, Ms. Swan?"

The blonde felt tempted to tell Regina to just cut it with the Ms. Swan crap, before deciding that starting a petty argument was _not _worth it at this point. Emma stared the brunette straight in the eyes, her green eyes fiercely determined. When she spoke, the anger no longer made her voice tremble, and she tried to keep her face as neutral as possible. "Do you love him?"

With an exasperated roll of her eyes, Regina broke her arm free of Emma's grasp. "Of course I love him. He's my fiance."

With that, she walked away.

Emma stared at the other woman's hand, only just noticing the gold ring on it, and, for once, she couldn't stop the tears from forming.

* * *

><p>Regina huffed as she walked through the hall, blinking back tears that were threatening to form. Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she walked over to the elevator, quickly pressing the button to go down. Robin was likely confused and angry right now, but the brunette decided she needed a break.<p>

Taking a quick look behind her to make sure the blonde wasn't following her, she sighed. The elevator rang out with a slight _ding! _and Regina stepped in. The elevator was in excellent condition, likely due to the fact that the brunette couldn't stand the usual dirtiness that seemed to accompany elevators. All of the elevators in her company were carpeted nicely, and there were enough in the building that they were usually not crowded.

This time, for what Regina was grateful, the elevator was completely void of all others, letting the brunette sort out her thoughts alone, and in peace. As she strolled through the lobby quickly and without explanation, Regina kept a straight face, a mask that she had mastered since college. She walked out the building, her unshed tears drying once met with the cool autumn chill.

Unconsciously, the brunette twisted and played with the ring in her blazer pocket as she walked down the sidewalk to the large parking lot located next to the company. Regina hadn't felt true emotion, the kind that wracked her body with feeling, since, well… since Emma left. How the blonde was _still _able to affect her in such away, she would never know.

As her Benz came into view, Regina quit her playing with the ring in her pocket, and opened her car door perhaps too forcefully, before getting in the car and driving off, away from work, and perhaps more importantly- away from a certain Emma Swan.

* * *

><p><em>Henry stared at the letter, which was carefully written in ink, reading the words aloud in his head.<em>

'_Dear Emma,_

_I'm sorry that the trip has gone longer than planned. There have been some technical problems with the plane, and no, my glare won't work in this case, unfortunately._

_I hope you and Henry are doing well, and I hope the task of babysitting him on your own for more than a day (the horror!) is not taking its toll on you._

_The meeting went well, I think, and soon enough I can help you with supporting you and Henry. No more need to desperately make ends meet, Emma, can you imagine? Our dreams, Henry, we can all be happy together. As a family. Anyhow, since I'd imagine you'd get excited out of your mind- here's an early copy of the story I'm getting published. You've already read everything in it, but I thought you'd like something special while this damn plane is holding me back from you._

_I really do miss you, you know. I hope you know that I love you more than anything in the world. You deserve it, Emma. _

_With love,_

_Regina_

_Henry's eyes widened as her read the letter. Whoever this 'Regina' was, she had loved Emma as family, had even raised him when he was little. No, the letter wasn't from his father- it was from his mother. Well, his other mom. _

_He carefully looked back at the old polaroid once more, now able to admire the sight of his blonde mother in love._

_Well, he thought. I suppose I'm one of the lucky ones._

_Not everyone gets to see their parents fall in love._

* * *

><p>He'd known, from the second that cup shattered. It had to be her. The polaroid that he kept close everyday was so crumpled and faded that it was hard to tell, but he knew. It was Regina. Her face no longer held the bright grin as showcased in the picture, and in real life she looked hardened, like she held the weight of the world, but it must have been her.<p>

Henry's thoughts had been confirmed the moment the name fell from his mother's lips, and when Regina stormed out of the diner in a hurry- well, he was smart enough to put the pieces together and realize that the past wasn't as simple as he had thought before.

And when his mother came back from the 'talk' with Regina, her eyes still lined with moisture, he knew that they still cared about each other. They _had _to.

So now, strapped in the backseat of his mother's yellow bug, he started forming a plan. Because if he could get his mothers to fall in love again, then everything would work out. His mom's tired green eyes would light up like in the picture, the other woman, who he started calling 'mother' in his mind, could smile again.

He could finally be a part of a family, no longer having to hesitate to fill out a family tree. His family might be broken, but he could piece it together again. Because doesn't good always get a happy ending?

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang through the white manor in which Regina lived. Dressed in her silk pajamas and holding a can of 'Rocky Road' ice cream, the brunette licked the spoon she was holding then looked at the white door quizzically.<p>

Who rang someone's doorbell in the dead of night, after all?

She was about to turn away when it rang again, and she knew she hadn't imagined it. She padded over, her slippers tapping against the wood flooring of the entrance.

She pressed her hand in the knob, and without hesitating, swung the door open. She came face to face with a young boy with ruffled brown hair.

"Hi. Are you Regina Mills?" the boy said, a large grin on his face as he seemed to survey her face.

As Regina slowly nodded, the boy looked like he was going to jump for joy in happiness. "I'm Henry Swan. I'm your son."

Before Regina could even respond, the boy, Henry, strolled in, heading towards the kitchen before throwing back a 'Nice pajamas, by the way!' in her direction.

Regina still stood at the entrance of her home, only three words resounding through her head.

_I'm your son._


	3. Chapter III

**III.**

_**College, Coldplay, and Coffee**_

_**(Henry…?)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Wow, you guys are _really _amazing. _Believe _me, this story has been my most popular to date. So I'm really happy with it.

If anyone wants to, you're free to check out my new one-shot, _A Vase of Lilies_. Expect some feels! (hopefully)

I got a lot of reviews happy with the Regina!Emma - Henry parallel. Glad you liked it!

Anyways, you can thank Greenskrewts for getting this chapter early. :D (Yeah yeah, I know, not that early, but I have other priorities, I can't update too often)

So hopefully you guys are kind of getting an idea of what happened. If you need it explained to you further, I will tell you this.

Regina and Emma met at college, had a relationship, Emma left. You'll learn more about their past in this chapter, and how their friendship developed.

So yeah!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Week's Title<strong>_

**Lovers**- Regina and Emma loved each other, and Robin and Regina are engaged.

**Loathing**- Right now Regina's really close to loathing Emma. I mean, they can't stop fighting.

**Letters**- Henry found a book, picture, and letter from Regina. (ooh suspense!)

**He's my fiance…**- A play on words for the season one thing that happened. 'Do you love him?' 'Of course I do, he's my fiance.' So yeah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously, on Stay With Me…<strong>_

_(for those of us who like to skip)_

_Regina and Emma have a confrontation, revealing a troubled past between them. Emma is saddened when she realizes that Regina is engaged to Robin. Henry finds an old picture, book, and letter, and realizes he had a mother. He uses the picture and realizes Regina was his mother. He goes to her house…._

* * *

><p>Regina gently clicked the door shut. "Um, dear… I hate to disappoint you, but I don't have a son."<p>

The boy turned, exasperated. "Eight and a half years ago, did you raise a kid?" He turned away from her, inspecting the refrigerator for a drink.

Regina eyes widened. _Of course_. Emma was always stubborn. But to use their - Emma's _son _was a low shot, even for the blonde.

"Henry…?" Regina guessed hesitantly. She had chosen his name, after all. After her father, who had died in a car crash a couple years before Emma had Henry.

The boy grinned and nodded, selecting a small box of juice from the fridge.

Regina stared. "I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid I will have to return you to your mother. She's likely completely fussed with your leave." She got her car keys from a small drawer near the back door, and gestured for the boy to follow. "Come on now, Henry."

Henry grinned brightly at the brunette woman and picked up his book from the table, an item that Regina had been too shocked to notice when he walked in.

The woman stopped dead in her tracks. "Where did you get that?!" She said, an almost hostile tone taking in her voice. She recognized _her _book, her first story that had gotten her to her present role as CEO of Storybrooke. The book that had led her down the path to success.

The boy stood, a couple steps in front of her, before turning, with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you knew? It's from you, of course."

For the second time that hour, Regina was rendered speechless.

* * *

><p><em>Emma stared at the bright screen of her laptop, biting her nails. It was a bad habit of hers, picked up from a big brother at her fifth foster home. The blonde was intensely, completely, absolutely bored. She'd finished most of her work already, and was far too lazy to finish the rest right now. So she settle with tapping her fingers against the small wooden shelf of the bookshelf next to her.<em>

_The tapping did nothing to ease her boredom, and she found herself focusing on the brunette sitting across from her. The two barely spoke two words since they had first met, instead forming a silent mutual decision that they would simply ignore the other._

_The brunette was typing quickly on her laptop, ear buds in her ears and an iPhone on her lap, her posture impeccable and prim. Emma, with a bout of curiosity, tilted her head to look at the phone, recognizing the album cover. Coldplay._

_Who knew that Little-Miss-Perfect enjoyed rock?_

_The blonde, finally letting the boredom take over, packed up her things and started walking out, but not before taking a peek at the phone in Regina's lap again._

_Fix You was still playing._

* * *

><p>As Regina and Henry drove along in her Benz, Henry played around with all the strange buttons as he sank comfortably into the soft, dark leather of the seat. He quickly found the radio button, and the car was soon filled with music, which was a more welcome object than the previous awkward silence.<p>

'_The lights will guide...'_

The words rang out, soft and clear in the car, and Henry's eyes brightened. "Oh, this is my other mom's favorite song!"

Regina sat still, hands tightening around the steering wheel. At the next red light, she turned her head and gazed affectionately at the boy. He had grown so much.

She couldn't fathom if the song thing was a joke. It had been so long, if it was _really _Emma's favorite…

The blonde was a damned idiot. She should have never come back; because once again, Regina's life was spinning out of control before her very eyes, all due to a certain Emma Swan.

The pair drove down the empty road in the night, as Coldplay's _The Scientist _continued with its somber tune.

* * *

><p><em>Emma honestly didn't know what was getting into her. Ever since she had peeked at the brunette's phone, she had Coldplay's entire album on repeat, especially Fix You. It was some sort of intrigue to her, trying to figure out how the prim and proper Regina Mills could possibly enjoy the music that Emma had loved all her life.<em>

_Then again, the brunette herself was already somewhat of an obsession to Emma. The woman was stunning, for sure, so the blonde did have to admit to a small infatuation, but to the point of stalking Regina's music choice? That was a bit off, even for Emma. She couldn't fathom at all why she even cared, so she settled on the fact that she wanted to know more about her frequent 'study buddy', and perhaps develop a strong friendship._

_Nothing beyond friendship, of course, Emma reminded herself. She had managed to get herself into a good education, and relationships were the last thing on her mind. And she probably shouldn't anyways because Neal. Yeah, Neal was why she felt weird every time she was caught into a stare with the brunette. That had to be it._

_Emma just sighed as the intro chords to 'Amsterdam' started playing through her earbuds._

* * *

><p>Regina strolled down the sidewalk, an arm over the brown-haired boy who was merrily following at her side, his cheeks tinged a slight pink from the evening chill.<p>

The woman stopped at the entrance to the only inn in town, knowing that the blonde must be in there, worrying her mind out.

Henry walked along, turning around when he realized the woman had stopped behind him. Tugging at his grey-and-red striped scarf, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey," he started. "You coming?"

The other brunette crouched down, car keys jingling as she knelt down to speak with the boy. "Listen Henry, your mom and I have a…" Regina searched her mind for the right word. "Ah, _complicated _history. I think it's best if I don't join you." She ruffled his brown locks, a look of almost sadness, or loss in her eyes.

Henry pouted. "But why?" He asked innocently, knowing perfectly why the woman did not want to confront his mom. However, he continued his pout, as he could see it might work…

But Regina was determined to not be forced into another awkward confrontation, let alone an _argument_ in front of the sweet little boy. Even if the _completely _irresponsible parenting techniques of Emma allowed such a thing, the brunette prefered to shield children from unnecessary conflict- some called it spoiling, but Regina just thought it normal. To her, children were to be treasured, shielded from the cruelties of the current world.

"I'm sorry, dear, but not today. If you ever need anything, be sure to drop on by." Regina said, her words echoing through the chilled air of the empty roads. After the boy started walking away with a forlorn 'goodbye', the brunette turned away quickly, willing to sleep off the troubled memories that threatened to surface with Henry's visit.

In her hurry, the woman didn't notice the sad expression plastered on a certain blonde's face as said blonde watched the whole ordeal from the old inn's window.

* * *

><p><em>Emma was slightly surprised when she walked into the Starbucks on campus and saw the one and only Regina Mills.<em>

_So, not only was the brunette into British rock bands, she enjoyed her morning coffee too? Man, the woman was full of surprises. Not that Emma was complaining. _

_It wasn't even coffee that the brunette ordered. Emma was just close enough in line to make out her order of hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon. If that didn't surprise the blonde, then she didn't know what did. Who knew how similar the two polar opposites could be? For some reason, the blonde couldn't keep in the small smile as she thought. _

_Perhaps it was the chocolate, she would think anytime she went back to this memory. Yes, it must have been the chocolate. Because a few minutes later, hot drink in hand, Emma was strolling up to Regina with more courage than she'd ever had around the brunette._

"_Can I help you, Miss Swan?" The brunette in question turned around, one eyebrow raised. She'd felt the presence of a person behind her, and in full honesty, was not in the mood this morning._

_Emma almost rolled her eyes. Almost. It had been weeks since they first met, but the prim brunette still hadn't let go of the formality, no matter how many times the blonde had insisted that Regina 'cut it with the Miss Swan crap'. The blonde tried not to focus on the fact that Regina was looking pretty damned amazing this morning, white scarf and blue blazer on- the professional look that no college student on Earth could pull off except for the stubborn, insufferable brunette._

_She honestly didn't know what had compelled her to do it, but the words tumbled from her lips faster than she could realize what she had said._

"_Reginadoyouwanttomeetupwithmesometime?" The blonde cursed inwardly. Great job playing it cool, Swan. As if she needs more proof that you're an idiot…_

_Naturally, the snarky brunette took a jab, smirking a red-lipped grin as she took in the obviously flustered fumbling blonde. "Excuse me?" Regina remarked, knowing full well what the blonde had said but having a strange wish to make the blonde's cheeks flush even more (admittedly adorably) red._

_Emma Swan, Queen of Morons, Duchess of Idiots, sole ruler of the Kingdom of Stupidity. Socializing with Regina Mills, of all people, was the stupidest idea that the blonde could possibly have come up with. She internally scolded herself, flustered, before burning a deeper shade of pink and muttering a quick 'goodbye' before rushing out in a quick escape._

_The brunette, who was completely enjoying embarrassing the blonde, gave an amused smirk before the guilt caught up to her. "Wait, Miss Swan," she started, causing the blonde to turn around, cheeks still pink. "We can organize a schedule. After all, I believe we do have the same minor, and we might as well make use of our 'study buddy' status." And the brunette left, leaving a flustered blonde with no time, no place, and no plan, and only an image of the back of a bright blue blazer._

* * *

><p>Emma ran out of her apartment, frantic and worried, wrapping her arms around her now safe son. "Kid, where were you?" She spoke, her voice whispered and quick. "You scared the heck out of me!"<p>

The son shrugged her off. "It's no big deal, I just went to find my _other _mom."

The blonde knew exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>Henry brushed up and got ready for bed, dressed in his normal pajamas. As his mom walked in, clearly still slightly off, he felt the guilt settle in. "Sorry," he muttered as the woman came and jumped next to him on the inn bed, clad in her 'pajamas' which consisted of a thin white tank top and a pair of boxer shorts.<p>

As his mom settled in the bed, pulling the covers up, Henry noticed his scarf, the red and grey one, hanging over the desk's revolving chair, still hung carelessly where he had left it. "Hey mom," he started. "Where did you get that scarf?"

He'd had it forever, as far as he remembered, and couldn't seem to be able to remember the first time he had seen it, or felt it. It had always just _been _there, his favorite piece of clothing.

His mother groaned as she settled in, gazing at the scarf as she seemed to drift off into her own thought train. "It was a gift," she whispered into the room, not caring to elaborate further.

_Ah_, Henry thought to himself, an inward smirk forming. _This was from or for his mother, Regina._

* * *

><p>Robin sighed, laying on his bed in his apartment. He honestly didn't know what to think of Regina. Their relationship was certainly a complicated one, and he didn't have the time nor patience to think it through and deal with it.<p>

In other words, the entire ordeal was just a pain in the ass. They could go from lovesick teenagers to some sort of divorced couple in a few seconds. He stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts filled with the upcoming wedding soon.

He hadn't moved in yet, knowing neither he nor Regina was ready for that kind of sign of commitment. Having a ring on your finger was one thing, but being that close to each other, every day? It was an almost horrifying prospect to him, to have to live with the brunette woman _all the time._ as he continued staring up, he briefly wondered if that was healthy.

_To hell with this_, he thought as he jumped out of bed, sliding open the white door of his closet and reaching into his forest green windbreaker jacket, pulling out a small white business card, where black and red words were printed neatly along the front.

_Marian Volp, Secretary at Enchanted Forest Holdings._

But this wasn't what interested Robin. He knew the woman quite well, so he obviously had her job memorized. But as he flipped the small card over, he smiled.

On the back, written in blue ink pen in the woman's handwriting, was her number.

Robin quickly walked back over to the bed, reaching for the telephone that was right on top of the glass nightstand next to his bed. He held it up, typing the numbers in carefully, each one resounding with a slight beep.

Despite the late hour, she picked up. He knew she would.

"_Hello? This is Marian Volp."_


	4. Chapter IV

**IV.**

_**Replays, Relationships, and Roses**_

_**(One more chance...)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I have never really updated a story this fast, to be honest. But you guys are really amazing. I mean, with _all _my other stories I usually update 1-2 times a month. But this is the fourth chapter in less than a month. So that's awesome.

I must say, 50+ follows in the first couple chapters is pretty amazing. I'm really happy already, but (I hope this doesn't sound pushy?) just noticed that the favorites/reviews to follows ratio is off. So just a small nudge, don't feel obligated, but favorites and reviews are welcome! Not that follows aren't..? Wow, I suck at this. :)

Recently I've been giving you pretty short chapters, but that's probably because not a lot is going on yet. This story won't be going on too long, should be no more than 15 chapters. (45,000 words?)

Anyways, I'm so glad that I've gotten such a positive response and if the story continues to the holiday seasons (Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate), I will be giving a follower-favoriter-reviewer shoutout! So guests are encouraged to be given a name, because they will be put on the list (even though there isn't a point if they don't have an account…?) Anyways, the point of this being as we get closer to the holidays, all the major holidays I will be doing these. So if there are any fics or something you want me to include, I will. Just ask! :) You are free to promote a friend's story, just maybe suggest to them to check this story out? ;)

I just wanted to mention that because Thanksgiving is coming close and I will be doing my first one on the chapter closest to the holiday. You guys are the best! :)

Also, I was wondering… does anyone even care about this intro part? Should I just get rid of it?

(Also, I renamed this story. It's called Stay With Me now.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Week's Title<strong>_

**College**- Ahh, yes, Regina and Emma are still both in college.

**Coldplay**- Apparently Regina and Emma (and I) share a taste in music.

**Coffee**- Our two little OTP-peeps develop a stronger relationship at a Starbucks. (Is it weird that this is the second story I've written where the two meet in a Starbucks?)

**Henry…?**- Referring to what Regina said to Henry, guessing his name because she named him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter's References<strong>_

_(yup, a new intro section…)_

"_Regina gently clicked the door shut. "Um, dear… I hate to disappoint you, but I don't have a son." The boy turned, exasperated. "Eight and a half years ago, did you raise a kid?" He turned away from her, inspecting the refrigerator for a drink."_

A parallel to how Emma met Henry in Pilot, 1x01, Season one.

_The brunette was typing quickly on her laptop, earbuds in her ears and an iPhone on her lap, her posture impeccable and prim. Emma, with a bout of curiosity, tilted her head to look at the phone, recognizing the album cover. Coldplay._

Eh, a not-at-all subtle reference to one of my favorite bands. Don't judge :3

_Fix You was still playing._

Perhaps some foreshadowing…? After all, our queen and savior may need some fixing later on…

_It wasn't even coffee that the brunette ordered. Emma was just close enough in line to make out her order of hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon._

Referring to Emma's favorite drink (as we all know it), hot chocolate with cinnamon. I imagine people don't order it all that frequently, so a small connection to boost their relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously, on Stay With Me…<strong>_

_(for those of us who like to skip)_

_Regina returned Henry home to Emma, avoiding the blonde, while Emma watches silently from window, sad. Henry is a mischievous Operation-planner, and seeks to reunite his mothers. Meanwhile, Regina and Emma start talking to each other. Robin is being shady, reflecting on his and Regina's troubled engagement, and seeks a number belonging to a certain Ms. Marian Volp…_

* * *

><p>"We need to talk." Emma placed her hands threateningly on the dark wood desk, hovering over Regina, who was mulling over a bout of documents that needed her signature.<p>

The snarky response came soon afterwards. "Talk about _what_, Miss Swan? Do you, ah, have anymore… _disagreements _with my engagement? Or do you simply wish to disturb my morning? Oh, perhaps this is about your son? Henry… I'm quite surprised you kept the name. He's a pleasant boy." Some of the phrases were quite clearly meant to sting, taking a dig at several of their weak spots.

But Emma stood, undeterred. She had long since adapted to the cold, hostile ways of Regina, and she had known the brunette long enough to know that fighting back only gave the other woman an advantage.

"Listen, Regina, I'm sorry…" The blonde started, ignoring most of the brunette's previous speech. "Just please, give me one more chance." She tried to place a reassuring hand on Regina's hand, which was clenched hard in an angry fist as the brown haired woman continued to pour herself over her work.

Emma looked on sadly as Regina flinched away from her touch and walked out of the office briskly, heels clicking in stride.

* * *

><p><em>Emma looked on at the empty space behind the bookshelf, her usual place at the library. She hadn't seen the brunette since their short conversation at Starbucks, and Regina was hardly ever late. But here the blonde was, standing in their usual little study spot- alone.<em>

_With a sigh, Emma zipped open her laptop bag, tapping her fingers against the golden wood of the small table as her computer started up._

_She almost didn't hear the rush of feet against the carpet, until she looked up and was met with a certain brunette, out of breath and leaning against the bookshelf, flushed. She was still beautiful beyond words for Emma- but the blonde refused to linger on such thoughts. Not only was she working hard to keep her grades up, she still had a commitment to Neal that she refused to break- even if he was an ass the majority of the time._

_So Emma watched silently as the brunette started pulling out her laptop, hair still slightly mussed and cheeks flushed red._

"_Sorry I'm late," Regina muttered as her laptop started up. "Mr. Jones can be such a pain in the neck." Emma nodded silently in agreement, the image of their English teacher in her mind._

"_There's two milliseconds left in class!" Regina muttered, mocking the teacher's british accent, an act that had Emma laughing. Seeing the proper brunette so out of shape today was proving to be a very, very good way to brighten her day. It was true that the man loved to keep his class behind, to the point of holding them back even after class was supposed to be dismissed._

_Regina Mills, even in her current state, stood as impeccable as ever. Wearing a rose-patterned blouse and a black pencil skirt- she looked more professional (and beautiful) than should even be allowed._

_Not to mention the lack of usual tidiness in perfectly-styled hair, and poof! It was Regina in her best state, at least to Emma._

_The blonde stared up into chocolate depths as she tried to read the woman's expression, but even though her eyes were swirling with emotions, Regina remained as emotionless and passive as ever._

"_So," Emma started, blushing slightly as she realized she had been staring. "When would you like to meet up? I mean, I just thought since we see each other, we could be friends…"_

"_You want to be friends?" The brunette's voice was incredulous, as if she couldn't possibly understand that someone would want to get close to her._

_The observation made Emma somewhat sad, knowing that this stunning brunette couldn't believe someone would want to be friends with her. Briefly the blonde wondered what happened, but she quickly shook the thought away, replacing it with a grin._

"_So, time and place?" The blonde started, her cheery tone attempting to lighten up the awkward tension that was so thick you could slice it with a knife. _

_The snarky brunette looked up, all previous vulnerability all but eradicated from her expressions. "Well, Swan, since the idea was yours, perhaps you could propose that? I should be free anytime after noon, so long as it is between 1:00 and 5:00."_

_Emma blushed (damn, why was she doing that?) and responded. "Yeah, okay. Umm.. well we could meet up at 1:30 at my dorm this Tuesday? My roommate's always out, so it won't be a biggy." Her emerald eyes brightened. "Ooh, I could make you this treat we like to make, do you mind ice cream?"_

_Regina smiled as she watched the blonde. She was so much of a child sometimes, it was hard not to be amused. As well as the fact that she might as well make some friends. Currently she only really had Kathryn and Isabelle (Tink), and they were both taking courses at a different university. "Okay." The brunette said, a soft smile still on her face._

_The rest of the time the two studied quietly._

* * *

><p>Emma walked down the stairs dejectedly. If she had known the consequences of her choices so long ago… She never would have hurt Regina on purpose. Now, the blonde couldn't even tell if staying would have been better. She knew Regina would get hurt either way, but…<p>

She brushed past a familiar man on the last flight of stairs, and it took all of her patience to not run up and punch the dude. But Regina wasn't hers anymore, and this bumbling idiot of a man (Regina could do so much better) was the only person Emma could take out her anger on. So she clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms as she strided past him.

As she walked out, an old poster on the window of the building caught her eye. She turned, quickly, reading the words carefully, smiling as she took in the information.

With a quick step, she turned over again, flinging the door to the company open again and running in.

* * *

><p><em>Emma came back to the dorm that day, feeling lighter and happier than she had in a while, and she had no idea why. But for some reason, the idea of the brunette brought a smile to her face. It didn't make an ounce of sense, but at the same time it did. Emma had grown curious for a while, and Regina Mills was a mystery to solve.<em>

_Bonus points for the fact that her study buddy was stunning. Score for Emma!_

_In her thoughts she accidentally bumped into something- and her smile faded slightly as she looked up to see her boyfriend, Neal. Things were still tense between them, and Emma was confused as to whether they were even on talking terms anymore._

"_Hey, Emma." Neal said, giving a warm smile that the blonde did not return._

"_Hey." Emma slipped past him, stepping into her dorm when she felt him catch her arm._

"_Listen, Emma, I know I've been kind of a jerk lately-"_

"_Understatement of the century," Emma muttered as she walked in her dorm, dropping her worn bookbag and laptop bag on the sofa bed close to the entrance._

"_Hey, please, hear me out. I want to make it up to you, so do you think we could meet up this Tuesday, at around 1:35? I miss you, and I'm sorry I hurt you…"_

_He continued, but Emma blocked him out. Sweet words and gentle phrases were the usual bait for her, and she knew that. Not to mention that she had more important plans, like a cool brunette study buddy._

"_Look, I'm sorry Neal, but I have plans." She slammed the door shut with a sigh, plopping herself down on the small bed as she reached for the remote and clicked on the TV._

* * *

><p>Henry had a feeling he would see her there. Same time, same place. She did seem to be the perfectionist schedule-keeper type, so he had already assumed she would be there. He sat down on a red stool next to her, throwing his bookbag down next to it.<p>

With a grin, he looked over at her. "Hey Regina," he started, just as she turned around to look at him. "I thought I might see you here." He grinned as he ordered a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

Regina looked over, her features softening into an exasperated smile. "Henry, you can't keep doing this," she said. "Your mother must be worried sick." She took a sip of her own mug of coffee as she softly smiled, seeing the bright grin on his face.

Henry shrugged. "Nah, I told her I was coming to the diner. She doesn't mind." He turned as his breakfast was brought to him, and began overloading the apple pancakes with more syrup than probably healthy. He gulped down his orange juice, and started at his pancakes with vigor, eating as if it would be his final meal..

_Like mother like son,_ Regina thought, a sharp pain in her heart as she thought back to the past. The similarities between the boy and his blonde mother were hard to ignore, though, and Regina simply sat contentedly as she watched the boy eat, until the plate of pancakes was no more. "I like apple pancakes too," she remarked as he finished up his orange juice, still grinning. "Except I make them myself. Maybe you could come over one day to try them."

She chuckled slightly as she watched him nod eagerly, finished with his breakfast. Regina glanced down under his feet, frowning slightly as she noticed his bookbag. Her thoughts went back to when she had noticed the bug parked outside, loaded with cardboard boxes… "Hey, Henry," she started. "Are you and your mother _moving _here?"

The boy nodded, fussing his already messy brown hair even more.

"Did she at least apply you for the school here?"

He nodded again. Regina checked her watch, realizing with a start that the bus would be stopping by in less than ten minutes. "Don't you have to go then?" She asked, looking up at the boy with concern. She wouldn't want him to miss school, for a conversation about apple pancakes.

He shrugged, nonchalant. "Duh," he remarked. "Walk me." He stepped off the barstool, grabbing his bookbag and slinging it over his arm.

Regina sighed as she finished her coffee, and reached for his hand as they walked out together, her mind still processing the facts.

1, Emma Swan was still as irresponsible as ever (letting her son go to the diner on a school day?!), and 2, said Emma Swan was moving. Here.

It seemed the blonde would be a constant thorn in her side.

* * *

><p>Emma cleaned up the inn room that day, content. The day before had been a mix of disappointment after Regina had so coldly declined an offer of a second chance, but then again, she <em>was <em>dealing with Regina Mills, and the brunette didn't do forgiveness.

But the flyer she had seen taped to the window had changed everything.

When she had raced back in the building, she quickly signed up, because _this _was something she could do.

When she left, there was a sign-up sheet with her name on it.

_Security Department: Help Wanted._

* * *

><p>Regina heard the pit-pat of footsteps and quickly thought, <em>Oh boy, not again.<em> The blonde had visited her daily since their first awkward meeting, and the brunette was growing tired again. "Miss Swan, I will not deal with you right now."

A deep, clearly male voice answered. "Oh, so now I'm 'Miss Swan'?"

The brunette looked up, forcing a smile when she saw her fiance standing by the entrance of the doorway. "Robin," she said, greeting the man. She stepped up from her desk and walked over to stand across from him. "Is there anything you need, dear?" She asked, looking up into blue eyes, the familiar feeling of apprehension creeping up on her.

He leaned down to kiss her, giving a quick 'Nothing, dear' as a reply.

Regina broke away, forcing a wide smile at her fiance. It shouldn't be like this. "Well, dear, I'd love to spend more time with you- but those documents won't sign themselves. I'll see you later."

As he left, the brunette was left to deal with her thoughts. The tensions had been high before, but ever since Emma had come… Things had only gotten worse. She didn't know what it was, but suddenly their relationship had taken a rocky turn. Their relationship was never a sparks-fly one, but it was comfortable enough for Regina to believe it could develop into something better. And when he had proposed- really, who was she to say no? A comfortable relationship with a comfortable future- Regina had lost her true chance at happiness, and if this was her second chance, then she would accept.

But now, it seemed as if her hopes of it turning into something more were demolished. She tried, tried to love him, tried to find the good- but she could no longer see what she might have held affection - although temporary, for. She didn't feel love, and she didn't even feel dread- when they kissed. She simply felt… nothing. And now, as they were getting ever closer to marriage- Regina longed for any feeling, even sadness or anger.

Perhaps that was the positive in the infuriating blonde and sweet, sweet Henry coming back into her life. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she could _feel._

It was a split second decision, as she grabbed her car keys and walked out of the building. Probably a decision she would regret, she thought as she started up her Benz.

Definitely a decision she would regret, she thought as she drove ever closer.

Too late to back out now, she decided as she walked into the inn.

Closing her eyes and taking a few breaths, she knocked on the room's door, coming face-to-face with a surprised and (was that hope?) eager Emma Swan.

"Well, Miss Swan, as infuriating as you are and likely always will be, I do believe in second chances."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just wondering, would it be cruel if I killed one of them (Emma - Regina) off in the end? My mind has quite a few ideas…

On a lighter note, yes, the past!Emma and Regina relationship development is really weird and cheesy, but oh well! I didn't know how else to start at _least _a budding friendship!


	5. Chapter V

**V.**

_**Friendship, Falling, and Fun**_

_**(I haven't forgotten…)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Okay, so I've gotten _strong _protests about my suggestion to killing Emma or Regina off. So yeah, not an option apparently. I write death too much anyways.

And WOAH! I got _80 followers! That's cool!_ Yeah… SWEN stays strong. :)

Uhh… a little bit late for Thanksgiving. (to my USA readers)

As for the intro question, I only got one answer, so I'll ask it again… should I get rid of this part? I definitely will if you guys want…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Week's Title<strong>_

_**(btw not really a week it's just a joke because the real episodes are weekly :P)**_

**Replays**- Just because Emma and Regina's relationship is _replaying… _hahahahaha… no.

**Relationships**- You know, this one's kinda obvious, I'll leave the thinking to y'all.

**Roses**- Regina is wearing a rose patterned blouse. (Yah, it sucks, but I'm running out of ideas, no judging…)

**One more chance…**- Emma asks for one more chance (and gets one! SQUEEE!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter's References<strong>_

_Now, the blonde couldn't even tell if staying would have been better. _

*coughSTAYINGcough* Yes, a terrible reference to the title.

_He shrugged, nonchalant. "Duh," he remarked. "Walk me." He stepped off the barstool, grabbing his bookbag and slinging it over his arm._

Another sucky season 1 parallel.

"_You want to be friends?" The brunette's voice was incredulous, as if she couldn't possibly understand that someone would want to get close to her._

You know, the Swan Queen line in 4x05, Breaking Glass? Yup.

_Security Department: Help Wanted._

Um, yeah, Emma's still gonna be sheriff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously, on Stay With Me…<strong>_

_(for those of us who like to skip)_

_Emma asks for a second chance. Meanwhile, a past Emma and Regina decide to become friends, because they already spend so much time with each other. Past Emma has relationship problems with Neal. Henry and Regina bond. Emma signs up for the Security Department at Storybrooke Inc. Regina has relationship problems with Robin, and gives Emma another chance._

* * *

><p>Emma woke up groggily, the sun not even over the horizon, to the loud (and very annoying!) sound of her cellphone ringing. Checking the time and taking a sideways glance at her very much asleep Henry, she took the phone and walked out of their room, closing the door behind her with a silent click.<p>

Irritated and sleep deprived, the blonde answered the call. "Unless you're dead or dying, it was probably not a good idea to call because you're going to be one of those things _very _soon." The blonde remarked, rubbing at her eyes.

She heard a chuckle on the end of the line. "Well, well, aren't you a morning person. Sorry to disappoint you, dear, but-"

Emma immediately widened her eyes. "Regina?!" _Please be Regina… oh god I threatened to kill Regina…_

"Yes, dear?"

The blonde could practically _see _the brunette smirking, an amused twinkle in her eyes. She clutched the phone tighter.

"Oh, ah, sorry 'bout that, I just _hate _being woken up so early, I really didn't mean-"

Her ranting was cut off by the woman on the other line. "It's Henry's birthday tomorrow."

Emma's green eyes widened, checking the side calendar on the wall to confirm what Regina had stated. "How in the world did you remember that?!"

"I _did _raise him for almost two years, dear, and I value family quite a bit. I blew out a candle for him every year. I haven't forgotten."

The blonde felt a sharp pang of guilt, and- _wait, was that disappointment? _Emma could only imagine why… and though she knew it to be unreasonable, she had half hoped Regina would blow a candle out for her, too. And then she felt guilty that she, Henry's _own _mother, was reminded of his birthday by the woman who hadn't seen him for years.

Not that Regina wasn't his mother either, of course.

"Okay… so what do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><em>Yup, Emma was definitely acting like a lovesick teen. The blonde rarely ever made it to places on time, let alone early. But here she was, 1:20, back at her dorm. She had raced back several minutes earlier than usual, right after quickly devouring a lunch and buying hot cocoa for two.<em>

_Besides, who even scheduled dates for friendships? Not her, not Emma Swan. It was definitely weird. Very weird._

_But Regina seemed the type who wanted everything scheduled and on time, so the blonde went with it. Who was she to argue with the epitome of perfection? Besides, Emma barely even knew the woman, yet seemed to fall head over heels every time the brunette walked by. If this was a crush, then she was crushed big time. Was crushing while in a relationship considered immoral? Hopefully not._

_As predicted, the brunette walked in right on time- 1:30, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and dress pants. No one can rock the dress pants like Regina Mills._

_The brunette's face brightened into a smile and Emma felt her stomach churn in nervousness. It should be illegal for a smile to be that amazing. The blonde smiled back shyly, before she remembered her promised treat and jumped up. "Ooh! I'll make the sundaes now!"_

_When Regina made a move to follow, Emma pushed her back, realizing too late how (awkwardly) close they were. Swallowing, the blonde continued. "No, no, it's a secret! Until you are a trusted member of the Swan Inner Circle, you can't know my sundae recipe!"_

_The brunette waved her hands up in defeat, chuckling at the green-eyed girl's eagerness. Honestly, she was just like a child… but an adorable child at that. "Okay."_

_As the blonde started towards the small fridge, Regina surveyed the room. It was exactly what she had expected it to be- messy, uneven, a pile of blankets and a few scattered stuffed animals. She picked up a woven, woolly, white baby blanket embroidered with 'Emma' in purple thread, and then, handling it delicately, placed it on the bottom bunk, where she assumed Emma slept._

_The blonde came out soon enough, each hand holding bowls that were overflowing with ice cream and various sweets. "Here," she remarked cheerfully, holding out one of the bowls to Regina, who was sitting cross-legged on the sofa. The brunette smiled and took one of the bowls, raising an eyebrow when she noticed the ice cream._

"_Are you sure…"_

"_Don't worry, you can finish it." The blonde finished for her, settling down on the sofa next to the brunette, picking up a remote and flicking on a small, seemingly ancient television that sat on the desk, squished next to the bed._

_After a temporary awkward silence, Emma spoke. "Sooo… what do you like to watch? I'm good with almost anything." She glanced over at the brunette, who was cautiously nibbling on one of the gummy worms she had mixed in with the ice cream. "That's candy, by the way."_

_Regina looked up, a dot of ice cream on her nose. "I'm okay with anything too. I don't really watch much. Perhaps you could enlighten me on the subject, dear."_

_The blonde grinned and reached out a finger to wipe the brunette's nose. "Well, I wouldn't consider television shows to be a subject… but okay!"_

_She quickly clicked a couple buttons and the show began to play._

* * *

><p>"Woah."<p>

Emma looked on in amazement at the park-now-turned-fairytale. The playground had some sort of structure around it, designed like a castle, there were rows of plastic swords and crowns laid out on the ground, and _were those horses?!_

Regina turned and looked at the blonde, her eyes wide and frantic. "I'm sorry, I should have asked him first, I just thought he liked fairytales-"

The blonde chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on the panicking woman's shoulder. "Relax, Regina, he's going to love it- and I should probably talk to you about spoiling our son, honestly, he shouldn't get used to this kind of treatment…"

The brunette flinched at the 'our son' slip, but Emma was too concentrated on the (live!) white horses that were tied up to a tree post.

"By the way, I don't think he knows how to ride.."

Regina raised and eyebrow. "Well, they're not going _alone_, of course. _I _know how to ride, I'll take one child at a time. Which reminds me, I have to get you in your armor.."

"My armor?" The blonde's amusement was evident in her voice, but quickly fled as she realized that the other woman wasn't kidding, bringing out a very medieval, _very _realistic looking suit of armor. "Woah, wait, where did you even get that from?!"

The brunette rolled her eyes as she fitted the armor on Emma. "I run a company that writes a show for fairytales. I believe armor isn't something I lack." She nodded in approval, walking in a circle around Emma to see how the costume fit. "You're going to be the knight. I talked a little to Henry yesterday- he believes we are parallels to the characters in my story."

Emma gave a cheerful, goofy grin. "Who are you, then?"

Regina started to walk away. "The Evil Queen," she responded, not turning to face the blonde.

Emma's smile couldn't get any wider if she tried.

* * *

><p>Things were going beyond well, though you wouldn't be able to tell from the frantic way Regina ran around, tending to every little thing. Henry was obviously having an amazing time, judging by the way his eyes twinkled, and the smile that threatened to take over his features. The boy hadn't made too many friends yet, so it appeared that the brunette woman had invited the entire grade. Thankfully Storybrooke was a tiny town, so the park wasn't overflowing.<p>

Emerald eyes scanned the park, searching for the familiar figure of Regina. Noticing that the older woman was _finally _alone, Emma jogged over, a cheeky smile forming.

"So," the blonde started playfully. "The White Knight and the Evil Queen, huh?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "The White Knight wasn't _actually _based on you, if that's what you're thinking. I merely believed there should be more representation amongst children's stories. I'm just as curious as to how Henry connected us to them. He knows about Robin, after all."

Emma ignored the mention of the man's name, instead choosing to look down appreciatively at the brunette. "Thanks, by the way. This is probably the best time Henry's ever had."

The blonde could hear the scoff from next to her.

"It certainly won't be his last- I won't run out of old props anytime soon, and he told me you were planning to stay here, so you can expect more of these in the years to come."

The two overlooked the bustling crowd of children in front of them, the day passing in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, uh, bye." Emma waved awkwardly to Regina, who was standing outside the dorm room.<em>

_A red-lipped smirk was sent her way. "Bye."_

"_Uh, well, this was fun."_

_The brunette nodded in agreement. "Very. Well, I suppose I'll see you at the library." It sounded more like a question._

_Emma nodded in confirmation. "I'll be there." She gave a smile and a half-hearted wave, reaching to shut the door._

_The blonde couldn't understand when a sense of disappointment crept into her stomach as she watched the form of the other woman walking away._

* * *

><p>Emma kept her hands steady on the steering wheel, looking briefly at the rear view mirror to check on Henry, who was sleeping peacefully on the back seat of the yellow bug. She then returned her gaze to the road, noticing a silver truck parked in front of a small house. The blonde narrowed her eyes. She recognized the car, and the license plate, but she knew the man lived on the other side of town…<p>

Emma had half a mind to turn around towards the white mansion on Mifflin, but quickly saw through the plan. Another betrayal would leave Regina completely broken, and the blonde didn't have the heart to see it happen. Now that they were restarting their friendship, she wouldn't risk anything to hurt the brunette. No, she was going to deal with this herself.

Speeding up slightly she dropped off Henry at their new apartment, writing out a note explaining where she was. Emma doubted the boy would wake up, but she wouldn't take chances.

Then, she sped back to the house she had seen previously, just in time to see the dirty-blonde man walk out of the door.

The blonde was never one to resort to violence, but it was hard to not just go out and punch the dude. The sneaky rat. Emma slammed the car door shut, seething on her way to confront the man.

Unfortunately, Robin turned around before Emma got to him. Blue eyes widened in shock, and he held his hands out in some sort of surrendering gesture. "Sheriff Swan?" He chuckled nervously. "Uh, hey, what are you doing here?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "What the actual _fuck _Robin? If you're doing what I think you're doing…" The man didn't deny it.

The punch came flying faster than Robin could process it. A sickening crack and a howl of pain resounded through the air, the man's blue eyes widening in shock. Emma threw one last glare at Robin. "I won't tell Regina," the blonde started. "Because she's happy with you, though I can't understand why. She deserves so much better than you."

Robin simply nodded, still clutching his nose, where a steady stream of blood flowed out. If not broken, it would definitely bruise badly.

Somehow, Emma couldn't find it in herself to regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>hammierox's sq thanksgiving reading list<strong>

_most of these are pretty famous, so you'll probably have already read them._

A Fine Line by hunnyfresh _(one of the best stinking fics out there)_

I Never Told You by B of Ericaland _(I cried. Still the saddest thing I have ever read.)_

The Queen and her Lady by StarvingLunatic _(FLUFFY ANGSTY FEELS.)_

Letters From War by hunnyfresh _(unfinished-such a good one, it practically has its own fandom)_

Popcorn Love by Chrmdpoet _(reallly good, will be published soon i think, M-rated)_

Incoming Messages by hunnyfresh _(basically anything by hunnyfresh is good, M-rated)_

The Princess and The Prisoner by Chrmdpoet _(basically anything by Chrmdpoet is good, M-rated)_

Enchanted by Queen Nan _(personally haven't read it, heard it's good, apparently incomplete and on hiatus, M-rated)_

The Landing Spot by Alaska829Snow _(really fluffy feels, i love it, a good short read)_

Dreamscape by B of Ericaland _(I love this, cool idea, incomplete, M-rated)_

Upon A Crooked Path by daykestrel _(such a good, angsty fic)_

Batter Up! by RebelByrdie _(cute, fluffy, great fic, I love it)_

All These Small Steps You Take by NegativeBlue _(sad, angsty fic, great read)_

* * *

><p><strong>more swanqueen!<strong>

_blogs to follow, fanvids to watch, etc._

tumblr blogs to follow

swanqueensails

bnaz

justswanqueen

askemmaandregina

kneel-before-the-queen

angstbot (some m-rated stuff)

chrmdpoet

marynesq (AMAZING fanart)

ouatvs (if you haven't read the virtual series, you need to)

beegoddess

hunnyfresh

emma-and-regina (yes, self promotion, sry)

sacredbookofswen (read the complete list, READ IT)

fanvids to watch

regina mills || human by UBAmandaFan2 (yeah, she's bnaz)

regina mills || fix you by UBAmandaFan2

swan queen || unconditionally by UBAmandaFan2 (ok, so basically everything by her)

If Regina was gay (ONCE Parody) by quietscheentchen (funniest. thing. EVER.)

Haunted Emma & Regina (Swan Queen) by Cailyn K. (cool idea)

The Power of Weakness || Swan Queen by Wursuf

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **okay, so we have our thanksgiving swanqueen stuff collection! yay! if you want to recommend anything for the next holiday, send it in! hope you liked the chapter :)


	6. Chapter VI

**VI.**

_**Beauty, Betrayal, and Brutes**_

_**(Not good enough…)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

_(long one, oops)_

_Really _sorry that this is late. Tons of holiday schoolwork and a trip to London. Also I have a ton of headcanons and stuff that I'm working on. I've actually got a little project going that I can (_hopefully!) _upload soon if I can find the time to actually sit down and write. Oops.

Anyways…

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod… I got 100 followers! I know to some it isn't a lot, but to me that is _a lot of people! _100 _real, actual, living people _who genuinely want to read this story. That's amazing.

Um, other than that, not too much to say. Did you guys enjoy the little list last chapter? I mean, I hope you guys did, otherwise there would be no point… I might come up with themes for them, like christmas or modern aus and stuff. Yup.

Anyways, I'm sorry if last chapter was really bad and quick, I wanted to get it finished as soon as possible. I should probably write my chapters in advance.

Btw, slight self-promoting- I wrote a short one-shot called 'Cold'. Not my best writing, but give it a shot?

Also, don't be afraid to self promote and share a favorite fanfic or even your own. It gives me something to read and feature on the next holiday list. Sorry to my non-American readers for the Thanksgiving thing.

Also, in case no one realized, Regina's the author of _the book_. I thought it would be punny considering canon!regina is trying so hard to find the writer...

Also probably quite a bit of angst and maybe some Kathryn in this chapter. Whoops.

Oh, and warning- slight suggestions to darker themes. Honestly, I think the writing is absolutely terrible and unrealistic, because I don't exactly have experience in the subject. If anyone wants to help me out, that would be great… So expect some errors, I guess.

Happy late holidays, guys!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Week's Title<strong>_

**Friendship**- Yay! SwanQueen friendship!

**Falling**- I think maybe college!Emma is falling for college!Regina…

**Fun**- Pretty lighthearted chapter. The party was fun.

**I haven't forgotten…**- Regina, to me, just seems like the kind of person who wouldn't forget birthdays. idk

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously, on Stay With Me…<strong>_

_(for those of us who like to skip)_

_Regina wakes Emma up (at an ungodly hour) to remind her that it is Henry's birthday. They have a lot of fun, and Regina goes all out for the party. Regina and Emma, in the past, develop their relationship. Emma finds out about Robin and unfortunately (haha not really) breaks his nose. Sorry, not sorry._

* * *

><p>Regina smiled down. She knew Robin and her had a rocky relationship- after all, she wasn't <em>blind.<em> But perhaps her new surprise would bring them back to what they had, that happiness she had when they first started seeing each other. She tried not to think about how it _almost _matched Emma.

But things had gotten better, Regina deduced, after Henry's birthday party. Although she was still curious about how he had managed to break his nose (he had fell, apparently), they had managed to work out an agreement and Robin had now moved in, to be closer to plan the wedding. With the chaos surrounding Storybrooke Inc.'s new highly acclaimed show, they had postponed the planning, but now that things were calmed down the wedding plans should be back in action.

She already expected that the man forget their anniversary, after all, they had been together for nearly five years now, so she wasn't all _that _disappointed.

So she had gathered their group of friends (albeit small), and had planned a little party and a special day together to finally mend the weird unexplainable gap that had formed between them.

So now, she stepped into the house. The brunette had gotten up rather early today, to do some last minute planning. A smile forming in excitement, she tiptoed up the stairs to the guest bedroom-turned-Robin's.

The smile dropped as she noticed the bed was empty.

And maybe, just maybe, if she had paid more attention, she would have noticed the unfamiliar car parked in the driveway.

* * *

><p>It was painful, admittedly, for Emma to go to the small anniversary party for the woman she had missed for over eight years, and to not be the one celebrating the anniversary. But she was more than honored to be accepted already into Regina's group of friends, and out of loyalty to the woman, of <em>course <em>she would come.

Henry was smiling slightly too, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, though not giving anything away, even when his blonde mother stared at him suspiciously for several minutes. Whistling innocently he passed by her nonchalantly to 'look at the snacks'. Hmm.

It was also painful to admit that Regina still took her breath away- honestly, she was still as beautiful as ever. Nearly ten years had passed and, through looks, it appeared the brunette hadn't aged a day. How was that even freaking possible?!

* * *

><p><em>Emma could feel the man's presence behind her. She could hear the heavy thump of footsteps on the asphalt, could practically feel the gaze burning into her back.<em>

_She clutched her keys tighter in her hand. The blonde scolded herself; she knew she shouldn't have taken this route. But it was shorter, and she was running late to the library…_

_She was unprepared for the impact as soon as she stepped in the alleyway. The blow was hard, his smile sadistic. _

_She was even more unprepared for the man tumbling off into an unconscious heap._

_She wasn't sure what happened, but she could have almost imagined a wisp of brown hair._

_Everything faded into the darkness._

* * *

><p>Emma was the first to notice. Her heart dropped in her stomach after Regina rushed back in the house and she noticed, a moment too late, the familiar car parked in the driveway. She silently cursed to herself.<p>

_One month, Robin. You couldn't last for one month?!_

Without a second thought, she raced into the white mansion, leaving a confused group of friends behind. _And on your anniversary. For god's sake…_

The white door, a gold 108 shining proudly against it, shut with an ominous thud.

* * *

><p><em>Regina was running late. She took the short route, and slipped past the old bar, passing by unnoticed. She was well experienced with the bar- named 'The Rabbit Hole', and notorious for burly daytime drunks.<em>

_Briefly, she wondered if Emma was at the library, waiting._

* * *

><p><em>She had found her, bloodied and battered, a scrape across her left cheek, eyes shut, hair mussed up. The man didn't notice her, which gave her a slight advantage, coming up and hitting him against the back wall of the alleyway, hard enough to knock him out.<em>

_Emma had managed to hit her head on the wall and lose consciousness as well._

"_Idiot," Regina mumbled under her breath as she gently picked up the blonde and the two bookbags, throwing a glare at the heap of a man._

_Wincing slightly at the weight, she ignored the rapidly growing ache in her arms and headed back towards her dorm._

_Idiot._

* * *

><p>"<em>Idiot."<em>

_Emma groaned, barely audible, seeing through a thin line, as her eyes were mostly closed. _

_She hadn't imagined that wisp of brown hair, noticing the unfamiliar ceiling and the brunette who was across from her, reading. She was snuggled in a warm bed, her bookbag at her feet._

"_What happened?"_

_The brunette looked up, an adorable scowl on her face. "Thank god, you're awake."_

_Regina checked the blonde's cheek, just as Emma started to feel the sting._

"_Owwww…."_

_The other woman rolled her eyes. "I think it would be best you stay here tonight, dear, your cheek isn't in very good condition…"_

_Emma just smiled sheepishly, feeling strangely light-headed and giddy. _

"_You saved me."_

_Regina made a face. "Don't romanticize it, dear. You were an idiot to not be careful along that route, anyway. The Rabbit Hole is not a good place to be near."_

"_The Rabbit what?" Emma asked groggily, propping up the pillow and sitting up, looking around to view a rather nice, cozy, extremely well decorated apartment. It was small, but well furnished, a pristine black and white with splashes of color from the flower vases randomly placed around. Not to mention the brunette standing a couple feet away…_

_Said brunette raised an eyebrow at her, reaching over to check the blonde's cheek. "The Rabbit Hole. The bar."_

_After dabbing her cheek with a stinging ointment that smelled like hospital, Regina checked her watch. _

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but I have some work to finish. You should probably take a rest, it's late now." The brunette walked over to a small desk in the corner, flicking the lights and shutting the room into a choking darkness. After another click the small desk lamp turned on, and Regina began to work, the room illuminated only by the dimness of the brunette's laptop and the yellow light of the lamp._

_Emma probably should have gone to sleep, but she stayed awake, watching the brunette work peacefully until both sources of light flickered off and the other woman went to sleep on the green couch in the corner of the room._

_The blonde fell asleep soon after._

* * *

><p>"Regina?!" Emma yelled into the empty house, her words echoing back at her with a hollow ring. Frantically, the blonde continued. "Regina?!"<p>

* * *

><p>Numbness seeped over her as she registered the scene in front of her.<p>

It took quite a few seconds and an awkward bout of silence before she could make sense of what was happening.

Robin was the first to speak, his warm voice washing over her- _but no, she wouldn't fall for it again- _and he reached out his hand in what she supposed was an attempt at a comforting gesture.

"Regina, look-"

She could see his mouth moving but couldn't register the words. She thought she could see the silhouette of the other woman- _Marian, was it?_

She didn't notice the tears springing at the corners of her eyes, or, at least, not until Robin reached out to wipe them away.

She flinched back.

Perhaps she should have expected the blonde, charging in like some sort of knight in a leather jacket.

It only occurred to her now to connect the blonde's injured hand to Robin's broken nose.

_So she knew. Funny._

She didn't know what mustered her courage, but she started walking away, drunkenly, as if in a daze. And perhaps she was.

Bitter thoughts rushed to scramble the back of her mind. She rushed out the front door, moisture still leaving silver tracks on her skin.

It was almost amusing, a sickening humor when the crowd outside excitedly screamed the rehearsed 'Surprise!' only for their bright faces to fall when they registered her sullen expression. It was another of fate's morbid jokes, she decided.

Pressing her car keys, she got in as soon as she heard the familiar beep and quickly drove away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Really, <em>Robin?!" Emma screamed at the guilt-wracked man, stomping the heel of her boot against the hardwood floor. She took a small victory when the man flinched at the sound.

"I would punch you right now, but that's already been done. Do you really hate her that much?! You're _engaged, _for god's sake!"

At least the man had the decency to look properly ashamed.

The blonde started away, fuming, hoping to be able to catch the certainly distraught (and rightfully so) Regina.

* * *

><p>"I probably should have guessed you would be here."<p>

Regina sighed, sitting cross-legged on the wooden castle structure.

"Kathryn, not now." The brunette said, tilting her head back to see the blonde woman standing behind her. "I'm really not in the mood."

The other woman nodded, gazing at her forlorn friend. "Yeah, I kind of figured."

When Regina didn't reply, Kathryn walked over and sat down on the castle beside her. "Come on," Kathryn half-whined, sending a small smile towards the brunette. "You can't be blue today."

"Watch me."

"Aww," the blonde continued. "But you're scary when you're sad!"

An unamused Regina swatted the other woman away with a gloved hand. "Kathryn, not now."

"Seriously, Regina. Don't let Robin get you down."

The brunette tilted her head with an unreadable expression. "Oh? And what do you propose?"

"Isn't there that carnival coming around…?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you think I haven't noticed?" Neal shouts in frustration at Emma, who is glaring at him from where she sits on her dorm bed.<em>

"_What?"_

_Neal points at the door, as if there were a person behind it, as if the wood would just magically reveal what he was clearly so angry about. "I know, Emma. I can see how you look at her. As if she's the world. As if she's the sun. I can tell how much time you spend with her. Emma, we built this relationship on honesty and trust. If I can't trust you, then there's no point."_

"_Wh-What are you saying?" The blonde stutters, wondering how their little movie date had gone so wrong. She wasn't spending that much time with Regina, was she?_

"_Emma," Neal's voice softens and hardens at the same time, somehow. "If you're going to want to keep it going like this, I need you to choose between me and her. I can't keep doubting you."_

_Emma's stomach churns, and for a minute she only gazes around, staring at the haphazardly thrown clothes around the room while a heavy silence falls._

"_If you can't trust me enough to know that I would never do that to you, then I choose her."_

_She feels confident, but it only lasts a second._

_Because he walks out, and she crumples up and cries._

* * *

><p><em>Regina panics, and she know enough, she can think enough to know that it's ridiculous, that Emma's avoided that route like the plague since it happened, but she can't help the worry that twists and turns and knots and settles in her stomach. After all, Emma would never be late to the library unless there was good reason.<em>

_So she does the reasonable thing, and calls before she goes on complete breakdown mode. Briefly the thought crosses her mind that she shouldn't care so much- but she wipes it away as soon as she hears the voice on the other line._

"_Hello?"_

_It's just one word, but somehow Regina can hear the sniffling, can picture red eyes and stuffy noses. "I'll be right there," she assures, and somehow she knows where to find the blonde._

* * *

><p><em>Regina rushes in quickly, the room's door still unlocked, and when her gaze falls on the sniffling woman, she says nothing.<em>

_She doesn't ask about anything, just choosing to hold Emma close, until both of them have lost track of the time._


End file.
